


Spin For Me, Baby

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Tumblr Prompt, my god i write a lot of first kiss fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: spin the bottle kissThe Billy and Steve kiss during a game of spin the bottle fic that we all want (or maybe it's just me lol)





	Spin For Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @callmelilyshameless

Steve couldn’t believe he let Tommy talk him into going to a party. They weren’t even really friends anymore, but after practice Tommy had told him about Carol’s parents being out of town for the weekend, which meant that of course they’d be throwing a party. 

_“You should come, Harrington. Can’t remember the last time I saw you at a party,” Tommy said, grinning toothily at the other boy._

_Yeah,_  Steve thought,  _that’s cause I’ve been busy keeping Hawkins safe from all manner of evil creature, so I’ve had more important things to worry about than being seen at parties._

_“I wouldn’t mind seeing you there,” Billy said, coming up from behind Tommy, seemingly out of nowhere. “Like to see you try to beat my keg stand record.”  
_

Okay, the truth was, Billy was the reason Steve was here. Because, like it or not, Billy Hargrove had wormed his way under Steve’s skin. And if doing a keg stand at a party was what it took to get Billy’s attention, then Steve was just gonna have to do it. 

Of course, as was often the case in a room full of horny teenagers at varying levels of inebriation, the night took a turn for the debaucherous. Someone broke out a bottle, a circle was formed, one thing led to another and suddenly Steve was playing a game of Spin the Bottle. God help him. 

It wasn’t like it was Steve’s first time playing the game, but it was the first time he’d played with Hargrove sitting directly across from him, licking his lips whenever he caught Steve staring. 

As the game progressed around the circle it seemed like the bottle was stuck on Steve. It kept landing on him. So far he’d kissed Vicki, Tommy (lol, the look on his face when the bottle landed on Steve), and some girl he didn’t recognize that he was pretty sure didn’t go to Hawkins High. 

Finally, it was Billy’s turn. He spun the bottle hard, probably harder than necessary. Steve watched it spin with rapt attention, wondering if Billy would actually kiss him if the bottle landed on him again. 

It did. 

There were hoots and hollers all around. Steve saw the look of surprise on Billy’s face, but he covered it quickly with his signature grin, making a show of crawling over to Steve with his tongue between his teeth. When Billy’s nose knocked against Steve’s, he couldn’t breathe. 

“Let’s give em a show,  _princess_ ,” Billy murmured, and then he was licking into Steve’s mouth with zero build up, kissing Steve like he was a dying man and Steve’s mouth was the only thing that could save him. 

Steve’s fingers tangled in Billy’s hair, tugging hard as Billy groaned softly against his mouth before pulling away, panting. Steve was about to drag him back in when he remembered why Billy had kissed him in the first place. They were playing Spin the Bottle…in front of half the friggin school. 

Clearing his throat, Steve made a flimsy excuse about needing and smoke and made a quick exit from the room, eager for a little fresh air. He had just stepped out onto the back porch when he heard the door open behind him. 

“Didn’t think you’d literally run for the hills if I kissed you,” Billy drawled, coming to lean against the railing next to Steve. 

“Yeah well…” Steve trailed off, not really sure what to say. 

Billy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“I, uh, thought I caught you looking at me. Thought maybe you wanted me to. Kiss you, I mean,” Billy muttered. 

Steve studied the other boy. He looked nervous, scuffing his boots and stuffing his hands in his pockets, refusing to look at Steve. Taking a deep breath, Steve knocked his shoulder against Billy’s. 

“I did. Want you to. Maybe just…”

“Not in front of the entire school?” Billy finished. 

Steve shook his head. No. He didn’t want Billy to think he was ashamed of him or anything. 

“Not as part of a game.”

Billy blinked in surprise, a slow syrupy smile spreading across his face, his hand coming up to rest against Steve’s hip. 

“Well, if you’d be so kind as accompany me to my car, I’ll be happy to kiss you again,” he teased. “For real this time.”

Steve smiled back, shaking his head. 

“No.”

The smile fell from Billy’s face, quickly replaced with a look of insecurity, but Steve stepped into his space, tucking a loose curl behind the other boy’s ear. 

“My parents aren’t home. Big empty house. You interested?” Steve asked innocently. 

Billy smirked at him. 

“Lead the way.”


End file.
